Say Something
by NotesandPhotographs
Summary: “I told you that I thought I was pregnant and you just went back to sleep! That’s why I’m upset with you, you blundering idiot!” Part four of Speak Your Mind


Say Something

Happy Birthday AJ!

It was 3:14 in the morning and Kagome couldn't get to sleep. Instead, she was studying her husband's face as he slept silently beside her. The entire evening, she wanted to say something to him, and now that she had him where she wanted him, she couldn't muster up the nerve.

For quite a bit of time, she had been feeling under the weather; constantly nauseous and achy. She figured it was just some sort of flu that was going around, but when it hadn't let up, Sesshoumaru insisted on her going to the doctors.

And as much as she hated going to the office of any medical professional, she reluctantly went, because, she wouldn't admit it, but she was slightly worried too. What if there was something seriously wrong with her?

And there was. She had explained her symptoms to her doctor, Akito Mattei, the doctor smiled and said, "Well, there's a good possibility that you're pregnant." Kagome had almost fainted. The doctor said she'd run some tests, and that she would get back to her in a few days to let her know the results. But Kagome couldn't wait that long.

In a daze, she went to the nearest drug store and purchased a home pregnancy kit. And after an agonizing minute of pacing and watching the clock, the stick turned blue. Kagome had sat on the toilet and stared blankly at the wall. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? Perhaps…the test was wrong? But…did she really want it to be? Sighing, she tossed the test in the trash and left the bathroom. Resolute, she decided to tell her husband at dinner.

But things don't always go as planned. That night, Kagome had made a special dinner, taking her time to make sure the atmosphere was perfect. She got dressed up in a pretty dress and put on some make up and jewelry and fully expected Sesshoumaru to walk through the door at any second.

Two hours later, she scraped the cold meal into the garbage and curled up under the covers of her bed. Obviously, he had to work late. She wanted to hate him for it, but she knew that she couldn't. He had told her earlier on in their relationship that he hated working late and only did it when it was absolutely necessary. His boss probably asked him to stay late and he didn't have a chance to call. So she closed her eyes and waited for him to come home.

When he came in, he leaned on the bed and kissed her cheek, whispering a "Sorry for not calling" in her ear. Kagome nodded sleepily and he curled up next to her, holding her in his arms, falling asleep almost instantly. Sleep did not come that easily to Kagome.

And now it was after three in the morning, and Kagome just wanted to shake him awake and tell him, but she didn't have the nerve. She placed her hand on her stomach, and smiled, thinking that there really could be a child in there. Her child. Sesshoumaru's child. Their child. It made her giddy to think about it now, after the shock of it all had worn off.

She really did want to be pregnant, even if now was not the most opportune time. It had barely been four months since their wedding. They lived in Sesshoumaru's apartment, as it was bigger than hers. Neither of them had a lot of money, even though Sesshoumaru worked incredibly hard at his job, but that money went into savings so they could save up some money to buy a house.

But they would manage. She knew they would. Taking in a shaking breath, she reached over and lightly shook her husband awake.

"Sesshoumaru" She called softly, "wake up." Slowly, he opened his eyes half way and looked at her slightly annoyed at being woken in the middle of the night. Kagome blushed, thinking that maybe she should have thought this through more.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked wearily. Kagome looked away.

"It's…nothing. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you." Sesshoumaru frowned and sat up.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have woken me in the middle of the night, koi. Now tell me what's wrong." He reached forward and turned Kagome's face back towards him.

"Oh well, um, I went to the doctors today." Sesshoumaru nodded. "And well, I won't know for sure until the tests are back, but…" she trailed off, looking down at the sheets, snaking her index finger around lazily, making patterns along the fabric.

"It's nothing serious, is it?"

"No, no." Kagome replied hastily, shaking her head. "Well," after a moment, she amended, "in a way, I guess it is. Doctor Mattei told me that I might be pregnant. So, I came home and took one of those home tests, and it turned blue and, well, I know it might be wrong, but, well…I think I'm pregnant." Silence overtook the couple and Kagome fidgeted nervously. "Would you say something, please?"

Sesshoumaru just blinked lazily and yawned.

"Good night Kagome." Kagome stared, wide eyed, as her husband closed his eyes and rolled over. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she rubbed furiously at her eyes, refusing to let them fall. Picking up her pillow, she smacked Sesshoumaru with it before she got out of bed and stormed into the bathroom. As the door slammed behind her, Sesshoumaru eyes opened in surprise and he looked at the bathroom. The light was on, filtering through the crack on the bottom and Sesshoumaru stared, wracking his mind for the reason Kagome would be upset.

He got up slowly and walked to the door opening it hesitantly. Kagome sat on the floor and glared at him. He gave her a questioning look and Kagome just frowned.

"I told you that I thought I was pregnant and you just went back to sleep! That's why I'm upset with you, you blundering idiot!" Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down across from her.

"You said you weren't sure, and wouldn't be one hundred percent certain until the tests came back from the doctor, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Well then, seeing as it's the middle of the night, I'm not going to worry over it. If you are, you are. If you aren't, you aren't."

"But…don't you want to have a baby, Sess?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Of course" he muttered.

"So if I'm pregnant, you won't be upset?"

"Why would I be? I'm beginning to think you really are pregnant. You're being irrational." Kagome smacked him playfully.

"How did I fall in love with such an emotionally inconsiderate jerk?"

"The same way I fell in love with an overreacting, doubt-filled, beautiful woman." Kagome laughed. "Now come back to bed. If you are indeed pregnant, you will need your rest." Sesshoumaru stood up and leaned down, gathering his wife in his arms and walked her back into the bedroom. Kagome smiled at him, looping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"And I you. And Kagome?"

"Yes?" He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Nothing would make me happier than to have a child with you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's a little cheesy and sappy at the end. And yes, Sesshoumaru does sort of seem like an emotionless bastard. But he's half asleep and he's not exactly the type to jump up and down in joy that his wife is pregnant.

Well I hope this made you smile. I've got one more planned I think, but it definitely won't be up for quite a bit of time. October at the earliest. I've got to get myself situated in school, which starts on Wednesday, first.

And my friend AJ, whose birthday it is today (8/30), and who this entire series was made for, has finally been brave enough to post something on this website. So all you Inuyasha/Kagome lovers out there, check it out. The link is in my profile, all the way at the bottom. And be sure to leave her nice reviews and birthday wishes!


End file.
